Gone
by KatnissHermioneAnnabeth
Summary: Ron loves Hermione more then anything and is willing to fight for her! What happens when his plan goes crazily wrong? Read to find out. Some smut. Heavy Dramione! Ron lovers beware(BTW whoever keeps giving me rude reviews and i don't mean I'm being sensitive. I mean they're openly slandering me in a rude way and I'm sick of it. It's been on every story of mine. So stop it please)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's my newest story, I am gonna make it a whole lot more realistic, please if you don't like it don't read.  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

Hermione is beautiful...perfect, I've dreamt about her from the moment I realized she was a girl...her soft brown hair hid her face from most of the other idiots who would steal her from me. I would do anything to make her mine...ANYTHING. I had even ordered a potion to help...I know this is kind of a bad way to get the girl or whatever but I had her best interests at heart...anyway this potion would make her fall in love with the first man she sees for three days. That was just enough time to get her to agree to marry me and hopefully get the deed of marriage done. When the potion wears off she'll see what a smart idea marrying me was...right?

I walked down to breakfast, knowing I'd find Hermione there with her nose stuck in a book. How right I was, I sit down next to her and after she mutters a quick hello I take out the vial and tip all of the bright red potion into her morning tea.

"How did you sleep Ron?" She asks as she sips her tea

"Great and you?" I ask making sure she stared at me and not the damn book

"I slept alright...OH! It's nearly nine! We had better get to potions"

"Ok..." I say as I follow her to potions..._why hadn't the potion worked yet?!_

I whip the bottle out of my pocket and read the instructions  
_1st give victim the potion  
2nd wait 10 to 15 minutes for it to activate  
This potion will last for three days, good luck with you mission or whatever!  
Our company will not be held responsible for anything a victim does while under the control of this potion._

"Damn..."

"What?"

"Nothing Hermione..."

"Ok...

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

"This should do the trick, Draco will be mine in no time..."

I had put a potion in his coffee at breakfast in about ten minutes it would take effect, all I had to do now was stay in his sight. That should be easy since we were potion partners today. Within a few moments of the class starting he goes to get some ingredients for our potion, after about ten minutes of waiting I knew something was up. I got up to go to the closet of ingredients to find the door to it shut tight...what was going on in there?

I see a tall red haired boy come up beside me and grab the door knob while calling "Hermione? You there love?"

"WHO'S CALLING HER?!" I hear a husky voice nearly shout from the dark closet

"Draco...Draco it's only Ronald...he can't hold a candle to you." whispers a simpering voice

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shout making the entire class go silent

Out comes the mudblood with her arms around Draco..._my _Drakey!

"What do you want Pug-face?" She says angrily

"I want you to get your filthy mudblood hands off of my man!"

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Both Draco and the weasel shout at me

"Hermione? Are you ok love?" The weasel says trying to grab her hand

"Don't call me that Ron, I have Draco to call me that. He loves me"

"_I _love you!"

"But I love him too"

"Hermione...GOD DAMNIT!"

"What?"

"You don't really love him Hermione. Trust me you don't"

"I do! I love him and I am always going to be his!"

"What is going on over here?" Slughorn says from behind us all

"They're trying to tear us apart!" Draco says with his arms around the mudblood's waist.

"Well get back to your seats. Mr. Weasley and Miss Parkinson, please see me after class. Now go!"

* * *

**Harry's POV (BTW In the note Ron=Italics and Harry=Underlined) **

Hermione sits down at her seat between Ron and I, her eyes are all glazed over with a goofy grin on her face

"Uh...Hermione, what's up?"

"I'm in love..." she sighs dreamily

"Ok..." I say looking at Ron, his face was bright red and slowly turning a light shade of purple

I pull out another piece of parchment and quickly jot down a note;

What's up with you?

_Nothing_

Don't start that with me! I know something is up with you...does it have something to do with Hermione being in love?

_SHE IS NOT IN LOVE! She... _

She what?  


_She might have taken a love potion to make her fall in love...  
_

WHAT?! Who do you think gave it to her?!  


_I don't have to think it...I know who gave it to her... _

Who?

_I gave it to her...  
_

Why the hell wold you do that to her?!

_I love her harry, she just hasn't realized that she's the one for me.  
_

Then why don't you ASK HER OUT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?! SHE'S NOT JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN MANIPULATE!

_Harry listen, this isn't just a schoolyard crush. I've fallen for her...someday i want to marry her...to see her have my children. I see a future with her.  
_

That doesn't mean you can drug her into loving you!

_Oh come on Harry!  
_

No! It's wrong! This is something that Voldemort would have done.  


_Don't compare me to him, and DON"T SAY HIS NAME!  
_

VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT!  


_Stop it Harry! It'll be over soon._

Fine...Voldemort

I hand him the parchment but don't look at what he writes back, I was too busy looking at the paper dove that had flown over and landed in front of Hermione where it unfolded into a flat piece of parchment.

"It's from him!" She squeals quietly after looking at the green ink writing

"Who?"

"My Drakey..." She sighs before looking at the back at a table in the back of the dungeon.

"Drakey...do you mean-"

"Draco Malfoy...my dream boat. I just love is hair..."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine Harry..."

"Can I read that note?"

"No, it's between me and my dragon"

"Dragon?"

"His name is latin for dragon"

"Ok..."

* * *

After the bell had rung I look over at Hermione to see her staring at Malfoy as he walked towards her

"Hey beautiful, are you busy after lunch?"

"You know I'm not Draco, we both have a free period after this. We are the head boy and girl after all"

"Well would you like to spend some time together?"

"Of course Draco" She simpers.

"Um...Hermione can you come with us to lunch?" I ask

"Um..."

"No she can't Potter, she is my love and I want to spend time with her."

"I wasn't asking you Malfoy" I snarl

"I can't Harry, Draco wants to talk."

"Hermione you don't love Malfoy" Ron says with a beat red face

"Ron! I cannot believe you! Why can't you understand our love!"

"Hermione-"

"NO! Come on Draco" She says grabbing his hand and leading him out

* * *

**Hey Guys I hope you liked it, if not...to be frank just don't comment or review. If you don't like don't read. Thank to those of you who review and like it THANK YOU! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's the second chapter Hope you like it  
I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Hermione, why do hang out with that weasel?"

"Draco, he is one of my best friends"

"He likes you."

"Oh Draco, even if he did you know I love you."

"I know Hermione but I love you and no one else should get to!"

"You are so cute Draco! Let's go to our dorm room"

"Alright love" I laugh as she pulls me to our dorms, she was beautiful...she was perfect...she was mine

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I drag him up to the heads common room...his hands are so big and strong in mine...I love him so much. I open the portrait hole after saying the password and whisper "I have never loved a man more then I love you...Draco I'm yours...if you want me."

"I have never wanted any girl more, I love you more then anything in this world Hermione and I intend to prove it."

"Then make love to me..."

"What?"

"Make sweet love to me..."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"I am more then sure"

* * *

**Third person POV (If you prefer not to read smut then please skip to the next POV)**

Draco picks her up into his arms with a wicked grin gracing his lips. He carries her up to his room and lays her on the bed. "Kiss me..." She whimpers

He lays down and rips open her shirt before kissing down her neck to her breasts. He smirks at the pale red bra that barely covered her breasts, he pulls her shirt off of her and unhooks her bra.

"Draco!" she gasps as he puts her nipple in his mouth. He sucks on it gently and she moans.

"Like that Mione?"

"Yes Draco, please..."

"What?"

"Keep going..."

He smiles wolfishly before moving down away from her breasts and pulling her skirt down to reveal lacy red boy short panties. Draco smiles and pulls them down with his teeth and takes in the scent of her arousal before spreading her lower lips with two fingers and letting his tongue delve into her. Her moans send all the blood in his body straight to his cock. Soon he starts sucking on her clit which was all she needed to be tipped over the edge of oblivion. Draco catches as much of her juices as he can in his mouth.

"Draco...that was amazing!" he pants

"Good, you want me to-"

"No! Not yet!" She giggles as she catches her breath. She sits up and unbuttons his shirt while kissing him deeply, she could taste herself on his tongue and lips. When his shirt is unbuttoned she pushes it off of his shoulders and kisses down his neck and muscled chest. Soon she gets to the waist band of his pants and runs her tongue over the skin just above it before pulling them off.

"Hermione have you done this before?" He asks weakly

"No, am I doing ok?" She asks tentatively

"Perfect!"

She smiles then pulls his boxers down when she does his cock pops up to stand proud in front of her, she giggles nervously and kisses the head slightly. She parts her lips and slides it down his cock from tip to base then back up. She smiles wickedly when he gasps, she starts bobbing her head up and down on his cock but before he comes he pulls her off and says "I need to be inside you Hermione"

"Do it then baby..." she whimpers

He positions himself and whispers "This is going to hurt baby..."

She bites her lip and nods, he thrusts into her and she cries out in pain. He stays perfectly still and soothes her by whispering "I am so so sorry, I love you"

"I love you too...you can move now" She whispers after a few minutes

He starts moving slowly and the pain that was etched on her features switch to pure pleasure. "Faster...oh, oh Draco!" She moans excitedly

"God you're tight Mione!" He grunts as he goes faster

"You're so big!" She moans as he thrusts harder and deeper into her

"God baby I'm close.."

"So am I Draco"

"Come with me!" He says commandingly

"Oh...god DRACO!" She shouts as she falls over the edge into oblivion, "HERMIONE!" He shouts as he comes. When they come down from their high Draco pulls out and performs a contraceptive charm on her before falling down next to her, pulling her into his arms and falling asleep.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Where the hell did they go?! I have to make sure they didn't do anything drastic!" I shout as I run down the corridor with Harry at my side.

"It's your own fault that this happened...at least the part with Hermione, the other part is probably Parkinson's fault."

"Where the hell would they go?!"

"Oh I don't know...their PRIVATE DORMS?"

"GOD DAMNIT!" I shout before taking off at FULL speed toward her dorms with Malfoy

"Do you even remember the password Ron?"

"Yeah, It's 'trust'"

"Then go! Before she does something drastic"

I run to the portrait of a grey kitten and shout "Trust!" It hisses at me before letting me in.

* * *

**Third person POV (Again skip this part if you don't like smut)  
About thirty minutes before Ron and Harry barge in**

"Draco love, you ready for round two?"

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe I should help you get in the mood..."

"Whatever you want love..." he moans sleepily

Hermione smirks and gets up and picks her wand up out of her forgotten skirt, she gives it a wave and a green and silver lingerie appear for her. She slips into the bathroom with it and smiles to herself. She hops in the shower and uses vanilla scented shampoo and body wash, once she's rinsed she gets out of the shower and performs a drying charm on her hair and towel dries her body. She pulls on the lingerie, it was a green and silver corset style top, green thong with green lace, and full length black fishnet tights.

She brushes her hair then lets it fall in loose curls around her face, when she's done she puts on silver stilettos and walks out of the bathroom.

"Hermione?!" Draco says in awe

"Hey Draco, what do you think?" she asks seductively

"I think I want to rip that off of you..."

"Let me take care of you for a little while Draco..." She says as she struts over to him and climbs onto the bed to straddle his knees.

"What are you up to you little minx?"

"Making my Draco happy" she coos

"By dressing like my own little sex kitten?" He smirks

"I wouldn't want to be anyone else's" she giggles

He smiles and leans up to kiss her but she puts a finger against his lips to stop him, she kisses his jaw and down his jawline to his neck then his collar bone. She nips at the skin there before starting to kiss down his muscled chest then she finally reaches his hard and ready cock. He gasps when she takes it in her mouth once more, she giggles and starts sucking.

"OH gods!" He shouts in surprise

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Oh Gods!"

"What the hell is he doing?" I ask as Harry and I step into the portrait hole

"I don't know but we should probably get up there..."

I nod and clench my jaw as I walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, if you didn't then keep quiet.  
Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I want to thank all of my readers for reading, I would like some constructive criticisms if you have any, but please no outright rudeness. Thank you guys for all the amazing support you've given me not just in this story but in almost all of them! :) (Btw, to the person who got on guest and told me to take Ron off of the character list. My answer is no and my reasoning is ****HE IS A BIG PART OF THE STORY.)****  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy! :P**

**Ron's POV**

"What the fuck?!" I shout as I take in the sight before me. There was Malfoy laying stark naked on the damn green and silver sheets of his bed with...with _my _Hermione getting him off with her mouth! She was beautiful...but she was wearing _his _house colors.

"Ron get out!" Hermione squeals

"No! You're not giving this prick your virginity!"

"Actually weasel, she already has...trust me she _is _brightest and best of her age" Malfoy says smirking

"You fucking ferret!" I shout, I would have killed had Harry not been holding me back

"Ron, why can't you understand that I love Draco?" She whispers

"Because it's a love potion! It's not real"

"Yes it is!"

"Hermione! Ron!...Malfoy...Can we all just calm down?" Harry says as he fights to keep me away from Malfoy

"No! She's not supposed to be with the damned ferret!" I shout as he pulls me out of the room

"Don't make me get up and kill you Weasel!...Mione come here love" I hear him say

Harry manages to get me out of the heads common room and says "Ron you have no one to blame but yourself"

He was right...god was he right...

* * *

**On the morning of the fourth day (Because I couldn't think of anything to happen that wasn't super cheesey sry) **

Three agonizingly painful days have passed...it's been full of kissing..._more like tonsil sucking_ from Hermione and Malfoy, hugging, I love yous and even groping! God I hate Malfoy _and _myself. It would all be over by this morning...just an hour or so and I'd have her back...just an hour...

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I was asleep happily on silk sheets...something was off though...something heavy was draped over my body...heavy and smooth against my own skin...what was it? I turn over and open my eyes to see a pale face with white blonde hair falling in his eyes...it. Was. Draco. Malfoy.

I scream and shoot out from under his arm. That's when I realize that I was completely naked.

"What the fu-Granger?!"

"Close your eyes now!"

"What the fuck were you doing naked in my bed?!"

"I can assure you that I do not know Malfoy now close your damn eyes!" I shout as I grab a comforter off the floor, I drape it around me and run from the room..._what the hell is going on?! Why was I...oh PLEASE tell me that it was some prank the girls threw on me...tell me I didn't sleep with the ferret!_

I get dressed and hear Malfoy shout "Granger! Get your damn frilly knickers out of my room!"

"Why the hell are my knickers in there to begin with Ferret?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you must have stripped and climbed into my bed last night!"

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"Then do tell what happened!"

"I-come here..."

"What?"

"Come. Here."

He comes in and sees a letter from Ron in my hand, "What is this about Granger?"

"Read it..."

He takes it and I watch as his pale face floods with color in fury as he reads the untidy writing.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

That fucking weasel...

_Dear Hermione,  
You don't love Malfoy, it's a potion. I know it, I know it because three days ago I gave you a love potion that last three days and instead of seeing me you saw ferret boy. Please forgive me! I love you Hermione. I don't know who gave ferret face the same potion but I hate them for it...you won't remember what you did for a few hours but please love...please forgive me!  
Ron_

"Pansy..."

"What?"

"Pansy Parkinson slipped me the potion too...I'll kill her AND weasel."

"No...we have to do something to them...they'll never see it coming either..." She mutters

"Someone is starting to sound like a slytherin..."

"If you must know, the sorting hat's second choice of houses wasn't ravenclaw. It was slytherin"

"Really?"

"Yes but I would prefer to think about revenge right now..."

"Fine...what's your idea?"

"We act like the potion is still in effect."

"What?! Not bloody likely"

"What better way to take revenge, then to make them watch their beloved love another...one that they hate from the bottom of their hearts? What better way then to make them watch what their idiocy and cruelty did to themselves?" She says smirking slightly

"Seriously how are you not in slytherin? Aren't gryffindorks supposed to be brave and loyal"

"That's a misconception, Hufflepuffs are the loyal ones of Hogwarts. Bravery and idiocy seems to be the traits of Gryffindor..."

"Well then but I still don't think-"

"You want to hurt Parkinson? She slipped you a potion in hopes that she could trick you into marrying her? I don't like the idea of being your girlfriend any more then you do but it's the best way to hurt the both of them...to leave a scar that will forever be imprinted in their brain, to make them shudder at the thought of their crimes..."

"Fine...you really should be in slytherin..."

"I'm starting to think it would have been more fun"

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you ferret? When we're in private we don't touch, talk about ourselves or anything that would portray friendship"

"I was just curious Granger"

"Shut it ferret, I'll meet you in the common room in a few minutes"

"Why?"

"We were given a love potion Malfoy, if we are to portray that the potion is still in effect then we must act...ugh all mushy and lovey in public. If it lasted for three days it must have been a love potion _mixed _with a lust potion. Oh god! I can't believe I lost my virginity to you!"

"God! Can't we just kill them...and everyone else who saw us under it's effects?"

"Sadly no, but we need to do this to hurt them at the very least"

"How do we do this?"

"Well we have to touch a lot in public, kiss most definitely, and possibly be 'caught' a few times"

"Seriously?"

"To make it realistic!"

"Fine, at least it was you and not some cow..."

"What do you mean?"

"Face it Granger, I got a pretty good look this morning and you're no hufflepuff..."

"Ok then Malfoy..." She says turning pink and turning around awkwardly

"Wait...why would Weasley have to give you a love potion?"

"To make me love him. I don't, I have never _really _liked him."

"Oh...ok Granger see you in a bit" I say before leaving the room and walking to the common room.

_God...she and I tore this place up...why the hell is there a heart shaped box with my name on it?..._I pick it up cautiously and open it to find pictures and a letter. I take the letter out before looking at the pictures and see Granger's handwriting.

_Draco,  
Happy four day anniversary! I hope you like these  
Love Hermione_

"Ok..." I put the letter down and look in the box to see the pictures...of her in things that should be put in Playwizard the magazine. The first she was wearing nothing but a seductive smile and straddling a broomstick..._my_ broomstick. On the back of the picture she wrote "_My second favorite broomstick..._"

The second she is wearing librarian glasses and a fully open white button up blouse, black pencil skirt, and her hair was up in a messy bun. On the back of this one she wrote "_I know having a librarian is a little fantasy of yours..."_

_How did she know that?..._The third picture is of her laying on a teacher's desk wearing a tiny school skirt and no top on the back she wrote "_Remember this_?"

I smirk as I look through the rest of them and put them back in the box...these will work for blackmail...she'll remember and go into a panic about it...

"MALFOY!"

"What?"

"GET YOUR DAMN BOXERS OUT OF MR ROOM!"

"Just throw them in my room Granger!"

"I AM _NOT_ TOUCHING THOSE THINGS WHEN THEY ARE COVERED IN YOUR STUPID CUM!"

"Listen up Granger! There is cum, knickers, bras, and boxers EVERYWHERE!"

"UGH!"

"Shut it GRANGER"

"I hate you!"

"The feeling is mutual!" I shout..._God I hope this is over soon..._

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Enjoy**

* * *

**Ron's POV**

_I can't believe it! What happened with the potion?! It's lunch and Malfoy and Hermione are STILL going at it like dogs! It should have lost effect this morning!_

"Ron! You said it would have worn off by this morning!" Harry hisses at me

"It should have!"

"Well it didn't! FIX IT!"

"HOW?!"

"How should I know?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione says suddenly after looking dreamily at Malfoy for five minutes solid

"Nothing Hermione." Harry says quickly

"Harry...I think he's the one..."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?! My Draco...I think he's the one I was made for..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just this morning he told me he loved me..."

"What about other guys?"

"Like who?"

"LIKE ME!" I say quickly

"Pft, he told me you would say something like that Ron...I knew it! He was right! I am just a bookworm until one of you gets randy! I am sick of it! At least my Draco loves me for more then my body"

"Hermione-"

"No, I am going to sit with Draco"

"Wait-"

"No Ron. I am done being your friend...and Harry the same to you until you appreciate mine and Draco's love!" She says as she gets up and slides her bag on her shoulder.

"Hermione please!" I say desperately but she just turns on her heel and leaves the table and crosses the hall to sit with Malfoy.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

_What the hell was going on?! The potion was supposed to have worn off by now! He is STILL fucking mooning over her! God I hate her!_

"What's been up with Drake lately?" Theo asks through a mouthful of pudding

"It's been like he took a love potion. He didn't even act like this with Pansy..."

"Shut up! He is just suffering a nervous break down or something!" I hiss

"Pansy...Theo...Blaise, I think she's the one..."

"What?!" I nearly shout

"I love her, she loves me too"

"What could you possibly see in her?!"

"She's intelligent, a war heroine, she's sweet, beautiful, sexy, funny, and I can't forget kinky..."

"How can the golden girl be kinky? I imagine she goes to bed in full school uniform" Blaise laughs

"Oh no that uniform comes off, and god do I love it!" Draco sighs

"So how's she kinky?" Theo asks eagerly

"Well for starters I found a gift in the common room this morning, it was a box of pictures from that little vixen..."

"The kind of pictures that Pans gave you for your birthday in third year?"

"Oh no, this girl KNEW what she was doing. It was all planned out."

"How can you tell?"

"The backgrounds were not only matching the outfit if she had one, they were also kind of risky."

"How so?" Blaise asks with raised eyebrows

"She did some in the library, the forbidden forest, the quidditch field in DAYLIGHT, Slughorn's desk, the great hall, a few hallways, even some by the lake..." He says proudly.

"Wow, were they any good?"

"With a body like she has it would be good if she was straddling a blast-ended screwt, and you know how I hated those things..."

"Well sounds like we should have been paying attention to Granger more and more huh?" Theo says smiling

"Too late boys she's all over me...in fact she _loves _my broomstick if you know what I mean..."

"What do I love Draco?" Her voice says much to my anger

* * *

**Draco's POV  
**

_God Granger did know how to look sexy...NO! STOP IT DRAKE!..._"What do i love Draco?" She asks from behind me

"My broomstick." I smirk...for a minute she actually _giggled_ at my reply. She makes me move but before she sits down I move and make her sit in my lap

"Draco!...speaking of your broomstick..." she says with a very slytherin smirk

"Wow, she isn't too shy after all huh Draco?" Theo laughs as Granger starts kissing down my jaw like she actually loved me

"mmmmm Draco, can we go..._talk_ before class?" She whispers in my ear

"You know guys Hermione and I need to talk...I'll see you in a bit" I mutter in a rush as i fight to keep my erection down

She gets up and pulls him along by the hand, when they're out in the hall she hisses "What the hell Malfoy?! You're getting a hard on for Parkinson while you're getting revenge on her?!"

"NO!"

"Then what was your _broomstick _doing while I was on your damn lap?!"

"It usually does that when a hot witch sits on it"

"So it was doing that because?"

"You seriously don't think you're sexy?!"

"I'm not. You've made that perfectly clear before"

"Damn Granger you know I only say that because I want to get a rise out of you."

"You're just saying that so I don't hex your dick off!"

"No, but that is a plus...since it's coming back to me I seem to remember you saying how much you loved that part of my body a lot..."

"Shut it Malfoy, I hate you! I was under a spell and so were you!"

"Doesn't mean I forgot how hot you looked while you were sucking me off, or under me, or in those nice little pictures you gave me..."

"What are you-...god! Damn it!"

"Sorry sweetheart but those pictures will make any man hard..."

"Stop it Dra-Malfoy!"

"No don't stop now...I want...no scratch that..._need _you to say my name."

"Not on your life"

"Why, you seemed to love saying it...you also loved screaming it...just remember you gave yourself to me...mind, soul and body...so you're mine till I see fit Granger...remember how I was the first to be inside you, how I was the first to ever make you come, how my dick was the first you ever sucked..." I whisper as she backs up against the wall

Her eyes are wide and her mouth is shut tight as I near her, her big chocolate brown eyes stare into mine...into my thoughts...into my very soul...I take in her pale skin, the freckles that danced across her nose, her almond shaped eyes, her pouty oh so kissable lips...oh god i needed to get out of there "See you in potions Granger!" I say as I start backing away

"Wait! You need to look like we had a quickie before class...come here Malfoy" She says with a slight blush on her cheeks

I walk over to her and she grabs my shirt and unbuttons it, rebuttons it a button off, loosens my tie, and unzips my pants. After she's done with that she ruffles my hair the pulls my lips down to hers, she kisses me fiercely and I'm so surprised I don't move. When she pulls back her lips are red and puffy and I understand that's why she did it. Then she musses her own hair, pulls her shirt out of her skirt and unbuttons it so the top of her lacey green bra is visible. then she pulls her skirt down ever so slightly so that her matching thong is visible.

"Ok Malfoy, lets go."

I gulp and follow her to the potions classroom..._when did Granger become such an expert at making an after sex look?..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I want to thank some of my most Loyal readers who make me feel awesome about my stories and here they are**

**Special thanks to...  
StarGirlPotter  
CrazedKitty13  
.7  
shaymars  
DarkRose2009  
Jojo657  
Embers and Flame**

**Thank you guys so so much for helping me! I love reading your guys' reviews! It always makes me feel better about the reviews who say my stories are worth crap. Whenever I post a new chapter I look forward to seeing your reviews because you not only tell me ideas or criticisms in a nice way but you also make it so I don't just stop writing because of those jerks! :)  
**


End file.
